Trust Me
by triforceofepic
Summary: It's the big annual Vocaloid party! However, it seems Miku's gotten caught up in something she shouldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

As her sleek limousine pulled up, the crowd went wild. Out stepped Hatsune Miku, the "Diva" of Vocaloid (her record label). She looked stunning, wearing a long, black evening gown. Her voluminous turquoise hair was pinned up into two symmetrical buns on top of her head. Miku smiled and waved to her fans, cerulean eyes twinkling, and sauntered down the carpet, escorted by guards.

This was the night of the big annual Vocaloid party. All of the recording artists and their managers (as well as a few other VIPs) attended. She walked in through the doors, inhaling deeply. There were many new artists, since when she had begun, Vocaloid had been relatively new. Miku scanned the room and saw Rin and Len Kagamine, the twins. They had a very weird relationship that no one could quite understand; Len had his arm around Rin's waist. She shook her head and kept looking. Miku spotted her best friend Luka and scurried over.

"Hey." Miku grabbed Luka's arm.

"Miku!" Luka's face lit up and she gathered the smaller pop star into a warm hug.

At this point, everyone was just milling around, waiting for the party to start. Everyone knew that by the end of the event, all the stars would be a mess. Then, she saw him. Shion Kaito. His blue hair fell messily around his face and he wore a black tuxedo. His dark blue eyes were unfocused as he stared off, seemingly thoughtfully.

Miku must have been gawking, because Luka nudged her and smirked. "Why don't you go talk to him?"  
She blushed. "To whom?" she tried to say nonchalantly. Luka rolled her eyes and pushed Miku his way. He spotted the quick movement and glanced at a tomato red Miku. She made her way to him.

"Hello." she smiled.

He looked at her. "Uh...hey." he replied. Kaito quickly returned his gaze to the crowd. Miku leaned back against the wall like Kaito anxiously.

"Have you been enjoying the party?" she asked him.

"Sure." he promptly answered.

Was he always like this? Most stars had the mind to at least be a bit sociable, no matter what drama was going on behind the scenes. She stayed silent, hopeful that he would say something. Miku saw that he had finally noticed her and was looking intently at her face.

"W-what?" she stammered. He smirked. "Aw, you're stuttering. Do you like me or something?" he teased.

Miku blushed. "N-no! You're crazy," she turned away. "Hmph."

She stalked off to find Luka. When she finally found her, Luka was surrounded by three men. She laughed her bubbly laugh to something one of the three had said. Miku knew she couldn't go talk to her best friend right now, so she went to get a drink instead. The girl named Gumi Megpoid was at the bar when she sat down. Gumi glanced over at Miku.

"Hi," she smiled a dazzling smile and flipped her lime colored hair over her shoulder.

"How's it going?"

Miku sighed. "Have you met that guy Kaito?"

Gumi's rolled her eyes. "He's not exactly the best when it comes to social events." she slumped down. "Don't even try with him." then Gumi ordered another drink. "And uh, one for Miku over here. Looks like she needs it."

Miku laughed. "You looked pretty glum too when I got here; anything you have on your mind?"  
Gumi's face darkened a bit. "That jerk Gakupo was supposed to be my date, but he decided to ditch me for Aoki Lapis instead." she spat bitterly. "And now I'm all alone."

Their drinks arrived and the girls tapped glasses before gulping them down all at once. Miku wasn't going to let one bad thing ruin her whole night.

Miku saw double everything. Perhaps she'd had a few drinks too many.

She pushed the door to the lobby ajar and stumbled out. There was a statue of the hotel founder in the center of the large, elegant room. The blue haired girl ambled outside into the cool autumn air, which whispered through her tresses. Perhaps I'll go home, she thought. Softly singing her own hit "The World is Mine", she traipsed along the sidewalk.

Suddenly, she was being pulled into an ally. Warm breath was against her ear, and the man pressed a cloth with a sweet smell over her mouth.

"Hello, Miku." he chuckled.

She groaned and struggled against his grip, but she was starting to lose consciousness. Several other people appeared to be there assisting him, and a van pulled up. The man gave Miku a shove and she staggered. Suddenly, he cried out.

Miku spun to see what had happened, and there was Kaito. He punched the lights out of the one who grabbed Miku. One of them pulled out a knife, but he quickly maneuvered it out of their hand and knocked them down.

Turning his attention to Miku, who stood, shocked and drunk still, he grabbed her shoulders. "You need to go." His words registered, but she couldn't move, and she felt sleepy; her legs felt as though they were made of lead. And that was when she went unconscious.**  
**

**Please leave a review! Any suggestions, critique, review, etc. are appreciated! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

When Miku woke, she was in the backseat of a car. Pushing herself up, she stretched her arms and rolled her neck. Ouch! A sharp pain hit her head, and she clutched it. _Oh, dear lord_. Gritting her teeth, she opened the door and stepped out, covering her eyes. _Sun, sun, go away, come again another day._ She opened her eyes a crack to reveal a large, grandiose hotel. There was a fountain with an angel in the front of the building; a clear stream spewed from the sculpted angel's pursed lips. Glancing back into the car, she saw a note and picked it up. _Room 342_.

Miku entered the lobby of the hotel, fiddling with her jewelry from the night before. She couldn't remember what had happened last night. Wait - words were rushing back suddenly at her._ Vocaloid, party, drunk, kidnapper, a sweet, sweet smell, Kaito..._ Wait. Had that all really happened? Miku squeezed into the elevator just as the sleek silver doors were about to shut, full of passengers. Someone predictably recognized her. "Hey, aren't you – "

"Hatsune Miku? No way!"

"Can you sign my arm?"

"I love your hair!"

Miku pressed herself against the side of the elevator, praying it would open on the correct floor soon so she could escape.

Then the doors opened and she was able to flee. She raced down the hall, searching for 345._ 341, 343…345!_

She rapped her knuckles on the door lightly. The door opened, and there stood Kaito.

"It took you long enough to wake up. You were way too heavy to lug upstairs. What do all day, eat?"

Miku flushed. "You dare call me fat?" she stalked past him into the room and surveyed it. She hadn't expected it to be as well kept as it was. The beds were made, everything was in its proper place, and his clothes were even folded in neat piles. She turned to look at him.

"Okay, can we talk about how I almost got kidnapped last night, and how you appeared out of nowhere like some stupid superhero and now I'm here – speaking of which, where is here? – can you please explain to me: just what the hell is going on?!" Miku shrieked, her arms in the air.

He coolly regarded her with a set expression. "Hiyama Kiyoteru." was all he said.

Miku drew back. "W-what about him?" her face seemed to grow slightly pale. She stared at the ground.

Kaito studied her face. "You saw something you shouldn't have, didn't you?"

Miku closed her eyes.

She was running down a hallway in the headquarters of Iris, a huge company in the retail industry. At the time, it was a small building. Miku chased after the Kaai Yuki, the 9 year old daughter of the company owner. After a while, she gave up trying to catch up with the overly energetic child and paused to catch her breath.

"Yes, that's what I'll do."

She overheard voices through the door next to her. Moving closer, Miku pressed her ear to the door.

"Sir, are you sure? It's a risky path." said another voice, which sounded nervous.

"Yes, of course. Opening the lab is the best thing for my business." the first voice snapped. The voice moved closer. "Besides, it's not like anyone will notice. We got away with the dam business, didn't we? Anyway, make sure you deliver the money."

Before she'd known what was happening, the door opened, and she toppled over and fell to the feet of none other than Hiyama Kiyoteru. Flushing, she stood up and speed walked down the hall. "Yuki!" she called, even though the little girl was nowhere in sight.

Miku snapped back to the present. "I..I..." she trailed off.

"We can't have you dead now, can we? And, of course," he moved to the bathroom and brought two paper cups. "You have to let everyone know what Kiyoteru really is. But for now, we are on the run." he said as he filled the coffee pot with water and put it in the coffee maker.

"B-but...I can't just ditch my life! I've got fans to please, you know. And so do you. What about that?"

Kaito turned, smirking. "We'll just tell them we're...on vacation. You can tell anything to the media, and they'll take it."

Miku's eyes widened. "But they'll think there's s-something between me and you, if we're going together!" she flushed.

Kaito stepped closer to Miku until there was only a few inches between them and leaned down until his face was mere centimeters from hers. "There's not really a problem with that, is there?"  
She stepped back, her cheeks burning. "Wh-what are you doing? Get away from me, you weirdo." she turned and stepped towards the window. The view was magnificent. They seemed to be in a non-suburban area. Down below, there was a green grassy area that went on for a bit before dissolving into a forest. The forest was lush and leafy, and seemed to stretch on forever. "Wow, where are we?" she questioned

"We are near Aokigahara. Forest in Fuji, I'm sure you know." he said. "Which reminds me, we need to get you training and move ASAP." He stood by her.

They both admired the scenery for a while before Miku turned away. "What about clothes?" she examined her attire. "I feel gross."

Kaito pointed to a black bag on one of the two beds. "I have some black t-shirts and pants that I'm not entirely sure will fit you. They'll have to do for now, fashion queen."

Miku rolled her eyes, grabbed the bag, and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out again, decked out in a baggy black shirt and pants, she grimaced at the loose fit. Kaito thrust a cup of coffee into her hand. "Here, we're about to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Please do not scream." Kaito said. He swiftly pulled out a pistol out of his bag.

Miku shrieked anyway. "Why do you have a gun?"

He quickly pressed his hand over her mouth. "Calm down. I know how to handle this; I'm trained. And hopefully, you're a fast learner."

She pushed his hand away from her mouth. "W-what do you mean?"

He grinned. "You're learning how to shoot."


End file.
